


Icha Icha of the Dead: The Ping Pong Club Adviser

by Raptorcloak



Series: Icha Icha of the Dead [8]
Category: Bleach, Gakuen Mokushiroku | Highschool of the Dead, Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Breast Fucking, Classroom Sex, Closet Sex, Comedy, Crossover, Doggy Style, F/M, Foursome - F/F/F/M, Group Sex, Heterosexual Sex, High School, Kink, Large Breasts, Library Sex, Nudity, Older Woman/Younger Man, Orgasm Control, Penis In Vagina Sex, Public Sex, Roof Sex, Teacher-Student Relationship, Thrill-Seeking, Woman on Top, school sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:15:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25214509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raptorcloak/pseuds/Raptorcloak
Summary: In a setting where Naruto is a Fujimi Academy student and Saya's childhood friend, his harem antics with his classmates and the staff catches the eye of Kyoko and brings some unexpected yet kinky results. NarutoxKyoko. AU. Featuring Saya, Taniuchi, Yuuki, Shizuka, younger Tsunade, Ino, and Samui. Please R/R if enjoyed
Relationships: Uzumaki Naruto/Harem
Series: Icha Icha of the Dead [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/641207
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Icha Icha of the Dead: The Ping Pong Club Adviser

Starting off what I hope to be the last year for my _**Icha Icha of the Dead**_ saga, this story will do something I never originally planned for in my _**Naruto/HOTD**_ tales: have him be a normal human being.

Having had a taste of how fun non-canon entries can be, Naruto will be a student alongside the cast in a zombie-free entry for this story only.

While I had originally intended this to be a strictly Naruto/Kyoko Hayashi story, I drew blanks on what to do with her for a solo story since, as I said back in the Naruto/Yuuki fic and as far back as both of the Saeko/Saya tales, we don't know anything about her beyond being a no-nonsense character and involved with that meathead Teshima; as such, writing about her on her own would take longer than it should.

If the fact that it took me from the last _**HOTD**_ story all the way to now to come up with any kind of concrete idea of what to do with her doesn't convince you how big a challenge it was, nothing will.

That said; you're in for some surprises with this story also featuring the likes of Tsunade, Ino, and Samui alongside returning HOTD stars Saya, Shizuka, Yuuki, with Taniuchi making her debut (Shido's lackey with blue hair and glasses).  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own _**Naruto**_ or _**HOTD.  
**_**Note:** Tsunade is 29 and it being around Springtime dates when I first started writing this.  
*He means Tsunade anything he says this.

* * *

**A SKETCHRAPTOR PRODUCTION**

* * *

_Quarter to midnight, chemistry lab, Fujimi Academy,_

Shizuka mewled as second-year student Naruto pistoned against her cheeks while she lie on top of Tsunade with her own impressive chest squishing into that of the school nurse and the young blonde held onto her peach the entire time. As this went on, Yuuki and Saya were suspended from the ceiling by shibari ribbons with the blonde licking at the pussy juices seeping past the ropes with the orange-haired flirt crying out in ecstasy at the fabric between her thirsty lips.

Shizuka licked into Tsunade's mouth as their flesh rocked against the other with Naruto's testicles being bathed by her dripping fluids and their excited clits rubbing together. Tsunade grasped Shizuka's backside with her sensual voice ringing out in unison with Naruto's testicles swelling with his hardness being welcomed into her furnace while Yuuki and Saya continued to moan.

Naruto kissed Yuuki's busty charms with the copper-headed temptress virtually squealing about with his seeds erupting from Shizuka's lower lips simultaneously as her juices sprayed out. Saya and Yuuki's juices eventually trickled down the shibari ribbons before dripping onto the floor while Tsunade and Shizuka reveled in their bliss.

As both their juices and Naruto's spunk pooled just beneath Tsunade's cheeks, he tickled Saya's fang with her eyes shimmering the whole time and he smiled at the scene.

_Next day_

"You're something else, you know that?" Saya sighed as she and Naruto, carrying her books, headed to their first class of the day.

"You never get tired of saying that, do you, Saya-hime?" The blonde smiled.

"'Course not; especially if I always end up right." She countered with him chuckling at her.

"That genius charm of your never ceases to amaze me, ya know." Naruto smiled with Saya throwing him an amused look.

"It damn well better not, blondie." Saya spoke as they were met by Rei.

"Morning, you two! You're looking good together as usual." She smiled as she wrapped her arms around them and Naruto tickled her chin.

"Hmph, aren't you chirper as ever." Saya said.

"Hello! Spring break's around the corner; try and stop me from having some fun in the sun to look forward to!" Rei smiled.

"She's got you beat there, Saya-hime." Naruto said with his attention going to the track and catching Kyoko supervising the ping pong club's morning drills.

"Checking out Kyoko-sensei again?" Saya said with Naruto glancing to her talking to the P.E teacher Teshima.

"Nothing wrong with looking, I guess and besides…." Naruto chuckled while glancing at a book given to him by Morita dubbed _**Master Morita's Top Secret List of Fujimi Academy's Triple-A Grade Hot Girls**_.

"That's how it started with a good amount of girls here before you wound up in their pants, or should I say the other way around." Saya said.

"Heh, none of them were single, remember? Besides, that Teshima needs to lay off the booze before class; even Mama* hides it better." Naruto said.

"No kidding; have never seen anyone down so much Jack Daniels in broad daylight in my life." Saya said with the trio arriving at their first class and the blonde noticed a small but good number of girls looking his way.

"Good morning, Naruto." Yuuki said in a near-breathless tone.

"Mornin' to you, too, Yuuki." Naruto smiled with Yuuki getting closer with the observant Saya and Rei glancing at her.

" _First thing in the morning, and she's already wet for him."_ They thought in unison as Naruto conversed until their teacher arrived and began the class. As this happened, he looked in the hallway to see Ino stroll by and gave a subtle wink to him with him chuckling after her.

" _Knowing him, he's chubbed out to the max right now."_ Rei thought with a quick glance to his slacks with the already-present bulge and chuckled with her eyes focusing on the teacher. When the class later ended, Naruto carried Saya's books again as he accompanied her to their next period in classical Japanese and he looked around.

"Hey, Saya-hime, how much ya wanna bet I can beat my record?" Naruto chuckled with Saya glancing back at him.

"Before school is over or before sundown?" Saya immediately smirked.

"Sundown? Saya-hime, you know I can beat that time easy." Naruto boasted and she chuckled.

"All right, Naruto. Since we both know those balls of yours don't empty that easily, think you can beat it by lunch?" Saya said with the pair coming to a staircase near the teacher's lounge and noticed a bus from another school show up.

"You bet I will and don't worry; I always have more just for you." Naruto spoke while drawing Saya to him by the small of her back and she chuckled.

"Well, then, see you around lunch." Saya purred before they resumed walking to glass with Kyoko noticing them from afar and eventually went about her business while the former cast one last glance to the students unloading from the bus.

" _With her around, his hands will definitely be full."_

 _2_ _nd_ _period_

"Oh, Naruto!" called a familiar voice with said boy turning just in time to see Ino approaching.

"Well, well, Ino, shouldn't you be in class?"

"Aren't you supposed to be in class, or you looking for something more stimulating?" She answered with her hand moving up his uniform's buttons while undoing one of hers to give him a peek into the ample valley that lay beneath her bra and he felt his legs tighten with his manhood rock-hard within his trousers.

With his eyes darting about for the nearest empty room, he then spotted the nearby janitor's closet while Ino followed his gaze and the two blondes dashed there without another word. Naruto closed the door behind them with Ino immediately tonguing him with his hands immediately going for his belt and undoing it with her similarly opening her sailor blouse and sloppily tasting his tongue.

The young man's pants dropped to the floor along with his jacket and her blouse before he raised it with her delightfully round breasts bouncing into view. He then let his trousers fall to his feet with his hands holding onto her hips while sliding her panties beneath her knees and she immediately turned around.

He lifted her by the back of her knees before planting his tip against her soaked womanhood until she completely swallowed him with his phallus beating away at the roof of her depths. Ino grasped at Naruto's sides while he propelled himself upwards with her bosom ascending in response and he groaned at her blazing yet moist walls welcoming his cannon once he was crammed within.

With his help, she kept her legs spread apart as she bucked her hips and held onto him while he sped through her caverns as her face took on a deeper shade of crimson. Her stiff buds freely shook about with Ino's back completely against his chest as she already felt him traveling into her innards as he had done countless times and he licked into her nape with a purr sounding from her lips.

The blondes moved in tandem as he stood against the door kept her long legs in his hold and caressing them while her furnace warmed him in return for his poundings. She observed his member speeding through her and panted from Naruto's member rubbing against her warm yet slippery depths.

"…so big!" Ino squealed at the top of her lungs with her resting her arm on the back of his neck and settling her hand on his shoulder; this enabled him to lick at the nearest orb of flesh. Despite the sounds of his impacts and their combined noises sounding throughout the room, they drew no apparent attention as Ino's fluids ran down his quaking testicles to the floor and dripping about as his member enlarged.

Tears shined in her eyes as her expression stayed unchanged with Naruto slightly lowering himself until he got her in a full-nelson with her eyes watering. As he licked her nape, her eyes watered with joy at her depths taking him as deep as she could with the impacts echoing about her narrowing corridor and she felt his growth pulsating erratically.

Squealing to her fullest capacity as his cock bombarded her core with multiple splashes of his spunk, her juices sprayed onto the floor with his semen showering out as well and he again made a change to their position in undoing the full nelson to palm her breasts.

Naruto pawed away at the pliable orb long after the orgasm had ended and allowed Ino to set her foot on the floor to enter a standing variant of the spoon position; his seeds continuously spilling onto the floor.

_Shortly_

"Catch ya around, Naruto." Ino said as she and Naruto stood outside the closet with their clothes back on.

"Catch ya later, Ino." He smiled with a playful smack to her ass that elicited a purr from her as she took off with him heading off to his next class while noticing Takashi and Morita just outside and then being on his way. Not long after he had left, Kyoko appeared in the hallway and stepped in the fluid remnants on the floor.

Frowning, she looked ahead to see a small trail of semen that she proceeded to make her way to hit until students began to shuffle onto their next classes with the trail being stamped away. She then scowled at this and shook her head while failing to notice Ino pass by her.

 _3_ _rd_ _period_

"Yuuki, you…" Naruto spoke as said girl dragged him into the school observatory located above the administration office's building and he briefly looked around to see none of the students that frequented the places with his attention returning to her now-unopened blouse.

"C'mon, you promised to make me see stars." Yuuki mockingly pouted with the blonde chuckling while throwing the concern of anyone else witnessing them aside as she unzipped his trousers with her grasping his member. She licked the remnants of his seeds trickling from his foreskin and he wiped away his resulting nosebleed while setting his hands on her head.

As she moaned and licked into his member, he was treated to the sight of those delightful round orbs shaking to and fro within their lacey reddish-black confinement while the blonde remained as stiff as he could along with her peach wagging about. Yuuki's alluring body shook with her sucking on his piece while he rammed himself into her eager chops and shrouded his glans in her warm, inviting saliva.

She brushed and squeezed at the back of his testicles for a time while groping at her bra as she already felt his pre-cum spilling onto her taste buds. Groaning as his extension pulsated and swelled, his balls had her saliva dripping down onto the floor while her own fluids trickling down her inner thighs flowed between her feet and she abruptly stopped for a time to lick into his shaft.

Yuuki slobbered onto it until she starting blowing and jerking away at him once more before laying back on the floor to carefully place her feet on either side. She guided them against the blonde's hardness while splaying her legs and giving him the exciting-each time view of her scantily clad pussy.

Naruto's aching growth throbbed with his tip spraying her as she moved to take off her thong only for him to beat her to it which she followed up by then raising her legs up and out to where her ankles neared her head with her legs spread as far as possible. Settling his hand on her flesh, he buried his hardness within her eager lips with her merely purring encouragingly at the depth of his member and he rested his forehead on hers.

His pelvis crashed down onto her clit several times with the impacts keeping it hard and aching for more while her tongue immediately sprang through his lips. Noisily licking and moaning, she freed her shaking chest from her bra with her partner's other hand now caressing her cheek.

Yuuki's legs stayed as they were as Naruto drilled through her folds with the impacts battering her G-spot as her carefree moans transformed into screams of undying pleasure that he chuckled at; after all, the thrill of being found was the height of thrill sex to her. Her yellow hues cast an already amorous gaze upon him as his balls were once again drenched by love juices with her tonguing his lips and he grasped her flesh as he kissed the other.

She then freed her legs as she managed to keep them as they were with ease to clutch Naruto's head to her shaking breasts and feverishly looked down at his raising backside. Feeling the rattling of his enlarged appendage building up within her narrowing tunnels, she continuously squealed at the top of her lungs just before stars burst in front of her face the minute her womb felt the warm, rich liquid splash about within and tightly held his face to her bosom.

Naruto's canines clamped down on her flesh with the pair's juices raining from her wetness onto the floor and she later found herself in his lap with him holding the undersides of her legs. Yuuki's face stayed the feverish crimson tint as her depths welcomed his manhood once again and her juices sprayed out yet onto the floor.

" _Coming!"_ Yuuki orgasmically squealed.

 _4_ _th_ _period_

Naruto made his way to his next class and hoped to get there early before bumping into another student rounding the corner.

"Oh! Hi, Naruto!" She cheerily smiled with him grinning.

"I was wondering when I was going see you today! How's the field trip going so far?"

"Even better since I found you again!" The girl said before hearing footsteps nearby and looking to see Teshima at the far end of the hallway in the distance.

"Oh, anyone but him…" Naruto said to himself with the man noticing them.

"Hey!" Teshima spoke in a loud slur.

"Isn't that…?" The girl started to ask before following his lead to move elsewhere until they wound up in the boy's bathroom and stood in the stall farthest from the door.

"Pretty cliché place to hide, huh?" She said.

"Well, Orihime, better safe than sorry." Naruto said with said orange-haired girl merely smiling.

"Y'know, it's kinda funny we're in here since I told Tatsuki I needed to use the bathroom." Orihime smiled.

"Heh, at least you'll be telling her the facts." Naruto said with Orihime moving closer to him as they heard Teshima's drunken muttering outside the bathroom with the blonde gripping her hips and lifting her legs off the floor. Holding her like so until he had gone, he found her arms settling on him and giving her usual bubbly smile while she looked to him just as she grasped his shoulders.

The heartwarming visage caused him to smile in return to kiss her forehead while caressing her copper locks and she tenderly kissed his bottom lip with the follow-up capturing both. Orihime moaned blissfully just as his hands settled on her skirt and caressed her hips with her more-than ample breasts smothering into him.

As they did this, Naruto caressed her with her finger virtually gliding through his spikes while tonguing the other until their lips sensually parted.

"Wanna make the best of this?" He said.

"Well, it'd sure be a waste not to so…" Orihime smiled before their lips met once more for some time and he slowly unbuttoned her uniform with her breasts bouncing into view within the pink bra holding the spheres within. Naruto's pants fell to his ankles while Orihime lifted her skirt to present her now bare nether region with him caressing her front for a time.

Leaning in, he kissed the flesh while bringing her closer to his member with her folds taking him in and grasping his shoulders while wrapping her legs around him. Naruto held onto her cheek while freeing her breast from her bra and licking into the bobbing flesh.

She then kissed his forehead with his hands squeezing at her body with him placing her against the stall door and settling her legs atop his shoulders while drilling through her flaps. Holding onto her shaking breasts, he tongued her to help lower her voice and they groaned into the other's mouths.

Orihime's hips bucked from the impacts of Naruto's growth soaring into her welcoming tunnels with his hands remaining on her breasts and toying with them. He eventually made adjustments to the position to where she now held onto the stall door as he plowed into her from behind and he held onto her pliable orbs heaving in his grasp.

The blonde licked her nape with his pelvis burying itself into her cheeks as he pulsated within her narrowing tunnels and he tugged at her tits with her juices continuously dripping to the floor. He leaned forward to lick the inside of Orihime's mouth with their position again switching into a standing spoon with him holding her lower leg upright and palmed what he could hold of her bosom.

She felt the heat radiating from his member intensify overtime against her womb and noisily licked into his jaws with his balls aching as he thrust. Orihime kept her leg arched with the blonde's assistance while the pair groaned with their fleshy impacts reverberating through the restroom and he deepened the kiss the moment her depths clenched his growth.

The auburn beauty's juices squirted onto the floor with Naruto's spunk spraying into her core while simultaneously spraying free from her folds. Once the euphoria had reached its end, the teens put their outfits back on and left the restroom once Naruto let her know the coast was clear.

"If I don't see you later, hope you enjoy the rest of your trip." Naruto said.

"Thanks! See ya around!" She spiritedly said before taking off and leaving the blonde to smile after her before going his own way while failing to notice Kyoko watching from a distance.

_Minutes later_

"Hi, Naruto!" Shizuka practically sang as Naruto arrived in Kendo class with Samui, Saeko's assistant, and Tsunade in attendance.

"You're late!" Tsunade said and when Naruto spotted a chart in their hand, he then remembered today was a health exam for the class.

"Sorry I'm late, Mama, but…" Naruto started to say while scratching the back of his head and Samui stepped forward with her famous bazooms heaving within her uniform.

"Stay cool so we can get this exam rolling." Samui instructed with Naruto smiling as they brought him to a secluded area with him being sat down and it was then that Shizuka sauntered over to him. He then squeezed her rear with the nurse merely giggling as his fingers traveled the surface of her skirt and Samui then cupped his testicles from behind.

"Well, horndog, since you're the same as ever, time for an endurance test." Samui whispered with Naruto's hand boldly rubbing her crotch to be immediately greeted by her juices and Tsunade responded in kind in squeezing his balls.

"Take off your clothes." Tsunade said with a playful nip and once he was in his natural state, he leaned against a table with the elder blonde sauntering his way. Gripping her hips, he was laid back on the table with her straddling him and wasting no time in accepting his tower.

Naruto watched as the eager Tsunade thrust her pelvis into his while her famed chest ascending into the air and watching them in action. She smiled at his vein-shrouded appendage rising through her tunnels and thrash against the roof of her passageway once she lowered her upper body.

"Ahh. Still a brat and you're still packing the juices with this thing!" Tsunade said with her hands planted just above his shoulders and welcomed his glory through her lower lips. Shizuka and Samui maneuvered their fingers on the surfaces of the bouncing testicles and applying momentary pressure to them with this earning groans from him.

Tsunade planted her hands on her knees as she rode his rising meat pole with her overly tumultuous chest flinging and bobbing about with his hands holding onto her flesh. The amber-eyed nurse felt his impacts echoing through her caverns with each movement and expanding his hardness as he did.

Squeezing at her flesh to addictive degree, he arose while now clutching her cheeks and licking into her neck and chest with her grasping his shoulders. Shizuka and Samui continued to lick into his pouch even after they had completely lathered in saliva with the latter now blowing them.

Feeling his balls constricting, Shizuka sucked on the nearest one with his thrusts not lessening with the overwhelming ecstasy getting to both of them and his tongue licking into the closest bulb. Tsunade's crystalline purrs transformed into high moans as his member bludgeoned her G-spot to where she threw her head back and continued howling with tears boiling from her eyes with her gleeful expression remaining.

It was then her juices squirted from her lower lips with Naruto managing to keep his seeds from painting her walls as the fluids hit the floor and he retracted his cannon with his eyes going to Shizuka's amorous eyes. Picking her up by the legs, he set her genital crevice on his pillar and held her like so as she bucked them.

Shizuka rested her arm on the crook of his neck while her womanhood slid down his hilt and her famed bosom heaved into the air as her younger partner licked into her quaking tit. As her luscious eyes shimmered with glee, Naruto's hand eventually traveled to her breasts and kneaded them with his fingers burying themselves in the deep flesh.

Tsunade now stood alongside Samui in toying with his testicles until the latter licked the base of his manhood with her tongue licking against Shizuka's wetness and generating a series of mewling. Shizuka's legs remained high thanks to Tsunade as the amber-eyed beauty licked her tongue; causing her to groan with her shaking bosom and he licked her earlobe.

The busty nurse's walls became compact from his undying throbs and pumps while she was held aloft by her partners and her juices spilled down his soaring pelvis. Despite deeply groaning at how tight his balls were, he prevailed in his barrages of pistons with her cheeks being hit by his lap and he squeezed her tits until gripping her forearms while making slight changes to their position.

Shizuka's breasts now shook over the floor while looking back at him with her cheeks jiggling in tandem with her sparkling eyes staying open the entire time. Freeing her arm for a moment, he undid her ponytail with her loose locks banging to the side and sweat falling to the floor.

It was then Tsunade and Samui sucked the bobbing nipples with the crimson-faced school nurse howling at the top of her lungs at this and Naruto yet again groaned at his gathering spunk causing the vibrations of his junk to pick up within her moist but blazing entrance. He watched her hide meet his lap with her body rutting his way and widening within her narrowing folds.

The nurse's juices spray against his lap with him again keeping from release with her warmth squeezing on him settling his eyes on Samui. He then lie atop her while plowing his way through her with his hands initially holding onto her bobbing spheres and her hands rested on the floor.

Hammering her cervix many times, the blonde's aching balls did little to deter him even upon feeling the nurses now sucking on them yet again and Naruto buried his face into her cleavage. Samui wrapped her arms around the back of his head while wrapping her legs around his waist and brought him closer; giving way to his member burrowing deeper into her folds.

Naruto heavily grunted and moaned along with her as she shook her hips and started to wrap around him with sweat flying from either blonde with her hazy eyes staring at the ceiling. It wasn't long before her orgasm squirted from her pussy lips with him standing and the three women squeezing their breasts on his growth.

"Good boy, Naruto!" The ditzy Shizuka spoke as the three worked together with him thrusting into the trio of milk tanks and gleefully smiling at the friction of flesh on flesh. Feeling his cock's resolve nearing the end of its rope, things continued to spiral with Samui stirring her tongue on the foreskin and Shizuka blowing into it.

"Let that thick batter of yours on out, Naruto." Tsunade seductively said with Samui following up on the remark by allowing her to suck on it and Shizuka being the first to squeal as shot after shot of his load flying onto their faces and running down onto their racks.

"So, did I pass?" Naruto rhetorically asked with a smile with the buxom women only responding by licking at the baby batter long after he had finished nutting.

 _6_ _th_ _period AKA Lunch_

Saya strolled through the hallway with Naruto in tow once again carrying her books and she dabbed his sweating forehead as they stepped outside.

"I'm guessing you bumped into Orihime earlier, didn't you?" Saya asked as they started their way to the campus rooftop.

"Yeah, I found her on the way to 4th period; can you believe that?" Naruto smiled.

"Your horndog luck playing out true to form as usual, but a bets a bet so…" Saya said once they reached the top and found Taniuchi waiting for them.

"Well, Naruto, sure hope you're not too worn out for some appetizers." Taniuchi said with the blonde looking to Saya and chuckling at his beloved genius while she playfully cocked her head. Licking into her nape, he found Taniuchi eagerly unbuttoning his outfit while he did the same to Saya's outfit and left her in bra for the time-being with his attention going to his other partner.

Moving into the shade, Naruto was the first in his entirety with his hands venturing into Saya and Taniuchi's panties with their juices immediately hitting his fingers. As they wriggled within their soaked pussies, Saya and Taniuchi put their mouths to either side of his ears and gripped his cock.

"Fuck us." The two spoke with Naruto immediately tonguing the blue-haired woman before switching mouths only for Saya to pounce on him and he gripped her underwear. Sliding them off, he started eating her out while Taniuchi, wearing only her bra, planted her folds down his meat pole and thrust into him with her nipples hardening.

Naruto's tongue stirred about Saya's fiery caverns with his manhood bombarding Taniuchi's core as she impulsively yanked down her bra and allowed her aching tits to bounce in the air. As he salivated and familiarized his tongue with her insides as he done several times before, he gripped Taniuchi's ass and kept her seated as his lap arose.

Taniuchi fondled her breasts for the time being as she moved her body in sync to his growth's repeated thrashing about within her snug caverns and she moved her hips on him. Both girls moaned as they felt their paramour's pleasing methods moving about with their depths with Saya wiggling about and Taniuchi squeezing his testicles.

The blond groaned as his lower body lifted off the ground for a moment with his cock rattling about with the blunette's corridor with his hands squeezing at her nipples and tugging them his way. He freed them only for a moment before reclaiming them and rubbing at the orbs.

Saya's fiery amber hues glanced back at Naruto's tower being driven through Taniuchi's chambers with the tip swelling all the while and she sensually licked her lips at the sight. As her stimulated clit was hit by his speed, Taniuchi shook her hips and kept at riding him with the sun illuminating her sweating form.

Her juices drenched him while the seeds from his previous trysts ran down to pool beneath his heaving balls until more of his spunk burst from her womanhood and rained onto the ground. Naruto groaned beneath Saya as her orgasm spritz onto his tongue with Taniuchi reveling in his batter oozing from her lips and licked his fingers.

Saya arose while her fluids dripped from her caverns while Taniuchi continue to pant and her ample chest rising with each breath until she got to her feet. Leaving a trail of their hormonal substance, he practically sprang at Saya and lovingly clutched her with her head turning.

The pair tongued the other as he lifted her leg and guided his glory through her pussy lips with him squeezing her flesh. Despite her flushed face, she caressed and held onto him while his piece now flying through her depths with her free breast flying into the air.

Naruto and Saya continued their tonguing as he jetted his hardness into her searing insides with him eventually freeing her breast to grip her forearms. Leaning forward, her breasts swung forward with her G-spot being barraged with each thrust and tears of pleasure building in her eyes.

"Fuck! That's great!" Saya's panted with her arms being freed to plant her hands on the ground for balance and Naruto chuckled at seeing his endeared tsundere talking dirty with her peach shaking about for him. Holding onto it, he noticed Taniuchi lying back on the ground as Saya took to eating her out and licking her folds clean.

The blonde's seeds and Saya's juices drenched his agile cock with him causing her to squeal at his impacts echoing through her walls and her hide being smacked into. Taniuchi again groped at her chest at watching Naruto bang her and he gave a cheeks a good smack that resulted in her getting tighter.

" _Works every time."_ Naruto laughingly thought as Saya glanced back at him with his balls again constricting within his pouch until her juices sprayed onto his lap and Taniuchi's head lolling about as she squirted her juices as well. The blonde's semen burst from Saya's wetness to boil onto the ground with her stomach being filled to the brim even as his spunk overflowed from her vaginal lips and it was then he noticed Kyoko standing nearby.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything." She dryly but bluntly said with the three frozen in place.

"KYAAH!" The combine yells sounded throughout the sky.

_Moments later_

"Heh, finally found me out, huh?" Naruto nervously said as he sat in Kyoko's office as she looked back at him while reading about his records.

"Judging from your time with that girl from Karakura High, you do this often, don't you"

"Until today, I've been lucky so far; some days I could have been with plenty and no one being the wiser."

_Swimming team_

Anko watching Karui and Ino dive into the pool with semen running down their inner thighs from their respective swimsuits and the purple-haired instructor only chuckling as the same occurred with her.

_Kendo club_

Saeko sparred with Hanabi and the pair having mild blushes as they felt the spunk running their inner thighs.

_Back with Kyoko_

"Is that so? Tell me then, Naruto; what would you do if you were in my shoes right now?" Kyoko asked.

"Let me off with a warning and forget the whole thing?" He asked with her only response being a direct gaze at him.

"Wait, how about a ping pong match?" The blonde said and she gave him an intrigued look.

"Hmm…go on."

"I win, I walk free and if you win…" Naruto started with Kyoko shifting about in her chair.

"You help me for a few weeks with my club." Kyoko said and he gave her a look.

"Is that a problem for you?"

"No, it's not that; was kind of expecting you to make me help your other half or something." Naruto said and Kyoko frowned.

"Other half; Tell me you're not talking about Teshima?" She almost scowled.

"Wait, you guys aren't an item?" He said and she looked at him with an almost exasperated look.

"No." Kyoko said before dismissing Naruto after telling him to meet her once the school day was finished and he met Saya, Taniuchi, and Yuuki.

"Well, how'd it go?" Yuuki asked.

"Good news, we're not in trouble but the downside is, I have to beat her in ping-pong while risking help her club if I lose."

"Your usual luck or clout from your folks being the Takagi attorneys that help put Shido away?" The approaching Rei asked.

"Please. If the other thing was true, we wouldn't be here to begin with." Saya said as they started down the hall.

"Sure hope I'm lucky in this ping-pong thing; otherwise I'm screwed." Naruto said with Saya tugging his cheek.

"If you have the kind of doujin-luck you do with us all over this place on a daily basis, you're in for something unexpectedly good." Saya said.

"Besides that, she didn't say anything about your kind of luck having to end, right?" Yuuki asked.

"Leave it up to you to wonder if your sex-ventures are over Naruto being busted." Saya said and Yuuki clutched his arm.

"He knows it's not true, right?" Yuuki smiled with Naruto rubbing her back.

"I know, Yuuki; I know." He said with the group making their way to see if Orihime's class was still present.

_After school_

He wielded his paddle and Kyoko appeared in her ping-pong clothes. The blonde couldn't help but notice how shapely she looked while she twirled her respective paddle and carried the ball in her hand.

"Hope you're prepared." Kyoko smiled with the young man twirling his paddle as she launched the ball at him with a backhanded serve that he barely managed to counter. The ball flew back with her serving yet again and he managed to return it with an underhand serve.

As this went on, her skirt flashed to the side with him catching a generous view on her legs and he marveled for a time before focusing on the challenge. Kyoko faintly smiled at Naruto's reflexes as they hit the ball at the other until she managed score eleven points off of him.

"A deal's a deal." Naruto said with Kyoko toweling off her forehead.

"Yes, it is, but I'd be lying if I said it wasn't quite an effort you put up." Kyoko said.

"So, when do I start?" Naruto asked and Kyoko looked him up and down with a faint smile appearing.

"We'll discuss it another time, but where did you get the belief Teshima and I were an item?"

"Heard about you two sharing drinks and…." Naruto started to say.

" _Jesus Christ, it was one date! Is he spreading that craziness around?"_ Kyoko thought.

"Kyoko-sensei?" Naruto said.

"I'm not seeing him so I'd appreciate it if you not bring it up and while we're on the subject, you won't have to hear from him for a good while."

"Wait, really?" Naruto said.

"After his last bottle of Jack Daniels with you and Orihime coming out of the bathroom, it's not hard to guess what happened so he won't be around for a good long while."

"Remind me not get on your bad side." Naruto chuckled and Kyoko looked to him.

"Your lust aside, you'll be fine and who knows?" Kyoko said with her sauntering away and failing to notice Naruto eyeing her as she did before noticing Principal Kaguya nearby.

"Another one for your hallway fun?" She asked and he gave her a sly smile before winking.

"Only one way to find out." He said.

_Two days later_

"Tell me, Naruto. Why do you do it?" Kyoko asked as Naruto walked alongside her.

"Why do I do what?" Naruto asked.

"Why do you have your sex-escapades here to begin with?" Kyoko said with Naruto flexing.

"Easy; it's the thrill of it all that drives me to do that. Have you ever done anything you knew wasn't right but it feels right?" Naruto asked.

"I'm not at liberty to answer that, young man." Kyoko said in an authoritarian voice that he only smiled at.

"You see, Kyoko-sensei, living for the moment can really do a ton of favors, don't you agree?" Naruto said and she looked to the side with a blush temporarily showing up. He smiled at this before going on his way and she took his hand.

"Well…" She spoke with a flushed expression.

"Well, what?" Naruto asked.

"Don't play dumb." She said before looking back at him and the blonde chuckled.

"I know just the place." He smiled before pulling her along as the first period bell rang and while she nearly brought up her first class, her heart raced in her chest before they arrived in the library. He guided her along to the media room with his eyes going to the cameras in the room and closed the door behind him.

"Wha…" Kyoko said before seeing Naruto glance at a window then back at her again and she pulled him in close with her heartbeat picking up as she felt his bulge against her inner thigh.

"Take me raw." Kyoko said with the blonde spinning her around with her hands resting on the locked door and slid the dark garment out of his way. She then found his pre-cum being lathered against her rectum before pushing his into her ass and she virtually howled with her nails raking against the door long after he was inside.

Keeping a slow rhythm to keep from injuring her, he unzipped her jacket with his hand going to her bra to lift it above her orbs as the flesh squished into the door. She eventually began to rut his way upon getting used to his pillar within her cheeks and spread the inside as he did.

Kyoko's eyes shimmered with her fingers immediately wriggling against her clit with her fluids appearing on her folds and running down onto his swinging balls. The russet suddenly found herself being held in a full-nelson and crying out while his pillar soared through the inviting suction of her back-entry.

She arched her neck back with her breasts heaving about freely and Naruto using this very position to lick her nape and purred at this. With his balls shaking, his movements combined with her now-bucking hips gave way to smacking and slopping noises that sounded through the room and sweat boiled down her temple as her harvest gold eyes stared at the ceiling.

Naruto's member vibrated within her tightening rectum as it bludgeoned her walls with each strike and he ceased tasting her nape as her pussy throbbed to the max for his member. Kyoko clutched his elbows as her eyes began their ascent into her skull with saliva running down her bottom lip onto his pouch and felt his foreskin widen against her narrowing cheeks.

"Say the word, Kyoko…" His now-hoarse voice spoke into her ear.

"Spray your man juices into my ass!" Kyoko squealed at the top of her lungs and his smile spread across his lips with thrusts seemingly going on longer until her fluids sprayed onto the floor around the same time his semen virtually burst from her peach in multiple directions; oozing out as they did.

"Hey!" A voice shouted from the other side of the door and the two went stiff with Kyoko's ass now constricting his member tighter than moments earlier. By the time the librarian got the door opened, all she found was semen stains on the floor and no one in sight with the window being open.

" _Damn kids…"_ She thought in exasperation.

_Meanwhile_

"Well?" Naruto smiled to Kyoko as they now stood on the stairwell outside the staff room and the ping-pong club adviser panted as she adjusted her clothing. Despite being tempted to answer at nearly being caught, she marveled at the adrenaline still coursing throughout her body like a lustful drug and the semen still running between her cushions as she took hold of his arm.

"Anywhere special?"

"I know just the place." Kyoko breathlessly spoke with the pair hustling off with Naruto's eye going to the spunk running down her inner thighs along with her own juices and eventually came to the track shed. With the sun beaming on them through the window, she stripped the blonde and he lifted her shirt with her clothes falling as well.

Once her glasses were set aside, she stroked his cock before she was placed against the wall and found him pounding through her caverns. With her hand pressed flat to the wall, she reached up and placed it just below the back of his head to brush her fingers through his sharp locks.

Kyoko licked her lips while eyeing his steady and fast propelling growth flash through her depths while striking each time. She licked her bottom lip before slamming them against Naruto's while his hands took hold on her ample flesh and pawing away as her tongue surveyed his mouth.

She wrapped her legs around his waist with this deepening both his cock and her tongue as she now held onto his shoulder while continuing to caress the back of his head. Naruto then heard voices not far away with Kyoko following suit by looking out the window to see the track team beginning to assemble and he quickly kneeled down.

Yuuki, one of the team, managed to spot Naruto's hair in the shed and quickly took charge of the team while beginning a series of stretches with the pair listening on. It was then that Kyoko's hips resumed moving as she thrust into his crotch until he began to move again and he moved his hand to undo her ponytail before squeezing at her ass.

Kyoko's tongue returned to Naruto's lips as he lie back with her chest now squishing onto his and he held onto her cheeks as they shook about. As the track team continued their exercises and got to work on running, the possibility of them or anyone else finding them had Kyoko's womanhood hot as could be as he thrashed about on her innards.

Naruto's balls tensed as his pride soared high with the tip beating the roof of her passageway and her tongue battled his as she ran her fingers through his spikes until she held the back of his head and her aching nipples pressed into his pectorals. Pre-cum and her arousal seeped down his gradually widening member to the point of pooling beneath his pouch and her eyes remained shut in ecstasy as she remained astride her younger partner.

The russet's mind became lost to the intense sexual levels flooding through her being and groaning at her snug caverns doubling down on his member and she immediately sat back up allowing the sun to illuminate her skin.

"Really getting into it, aren't you?" Naruto breathlessly said.

"Less talking, more boning, hmm?" Kyoko purred with his throbbing increasing in unison with her vaginal walls closing in on his genital girth and her entirely red-tinted cheeks growing a deeper shade with sweat still running down their synced bodies. As her chest moved about with Naruto's fingers practically buried in them, tears sparkled in her eyes as her smile never lessened as he thrust into her folds and her moans escalated into screams once her G-Spot was thrashed against.

From that point on, gone was her matter-of-fact mindset and all that was present was the need to milk the young man for all his cannon could fill her up as he enjoyed this side of her. Kyoko threw her head back as his jizz burst into her stomach at full-force with the other half to geyser free of her womanhood and spray onto the ground with her own juices while his balls were drowned in the hormonal substance.

Yuuki looked to the shed only to see Kyoko thrusting down again and smiled to herself before continuing to do what she could to keep the class away.

_Friday_

"Hi, Saya-neechan, Onni-chan!" Arisu, one of two of Saya's adopted sisters, cheerily said as she looked to see Naruto and Saya approach them with Kyoko accompanying them as they approached Takagi limousine.

"Hey, munchkin." Saya said with Naruto caressing her forehead.

"Hey, Arisu." Naruto said with the other sister, Riruka Dokugamine, getting out of the limo.

"About time you two made it; knowing you two, thought we'd be waiting for hours." Riruka said and Naruto chuckled.

"Not that there's anything wrong with you thinking that about our favorite knucklehead, but we had a few things to take care of." Saya said with Shizuka popping her head through the sunroof and waving at Kyoko.

"Hiya, Kyoko-san." Arisu smiled.

"Pleasure to see you again, Arisu." Kyoko said with all getting into the limo and Riruka looking at the auburn teacher.

" _With Orihime and the rest of his harem spending spring at our place, 20 bucks says he knocks them all up."_ Riruka thought before the limo drove off.

_Weeks later_

" _Hehe…"_ Riruka thought as she counted 2,138.10 in cash with Yuriko smiling in graceful defeat.

"Beginners luck, Mother?" She smiled.

"Perhaps, Riruka. Perhaps." Yuriko smiled.

* * *

Whew! Either I'm losing my edge or something in the time it took me to complete this story but I hope you enjoy it all the same.

If not for this story, I wasn't sure how else I'd use Fujimi Academy and regarding Orihime and Riruka's appearance, their appearances aren't related to the news that the _**Bleach**_ anime is coming back since I decided to use the former a full month prior to the announcement with Riruka making for a great sister for Saya.

After all, you can all thank my fans on DeviantArt since the choices of _**Bleach**_ girls to use for this story were Orihime, Riruka, Jackie, and Isane with the first gal coming out on top and since Naruto's an ordinary guy in this fic, I figured why not?

As for the _**Naruto**_ girls used in this fact, I used the most natural choices in Tsunade, Ino, and Samui (before anyone busts my balls on why Hinata and Mei were involved, wasn't sure where'd they fit in with the bonus being I've something special for their next lemon appearances planned)

With the series finale taking place at the beach, the second to last story will take place at Rika's place with the main girls, Rika, Yuuki, Taniuchi, Kawamoto, and seldom-used girls like besties Toshimi and Misuzu and if anyone here's a fan of _**Deadman Wonderland**_ , there's one familiar face I think most will agree fits the world of _**HOTD**_ to appear.

However, while I have both of the final two stories planned and being possible double-features, I'm not sure whether to have Naruto as a ninja or a regular guy again for the next one since I really like the idea of him and Saya being childhood friends with another reasoning being the same as I said in the first story; if he's a regular human and there's no Konoha, where's he and the camp supposed to go for safety?

One other drawback is that as a regular guy, he can't use shadow clones and while you'll likely see in the finale since it'd be a cheat not to use them, having him get all the girls to himself wouldn't be bad either.

Tell me your thoughts and while I had planned to have a series of Scalie stories follow this one, I'll instead be updating my _**Kuroinu**_ tale first along with a fanfiction paying tribute to the late, great actress Diahann Caroll in the form of a _**Primal Rage**_ story since this took so long to complete.


End file.
